


Next Time, Next Time, There's Always Next Time

by izzeDeer



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Human, Hurt/Comfort, MECH, Other, and I can't make the words happen to write this fic so ARTWORK IT IS, human/mech relationship, sapient mech, this isn't a fic its just art so the hurt/comfort is more implied than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzeDeer/pseuds/izzeDeer
Summary: A mission gone badly, and Palladium can't comfort their pilot the way he needs it.
Relationships: graham/palladium
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 (A Standing Stones Fanwork Exchange)





	Next Time, Next Time, There's Always Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt "Graham/Palladium, hurt/comfort"
> 
> This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to and my scanner butchered it but its still an AOE that affects me also lmao


End file.
